Depois de ler a carta
by Mandhy
Summary: O que aconteceu depois que Sara leu a carta, minha visão para isso


Eles estavam na cama vendo televisão

SS: Eu sempre tive pena dos monstros.

GG: Então é melhor desligar antes que eles suguem seu oxigênio - ele sai.

Sara pega o controle e encontra uma carta com o seu nome, começa a ler.

**_Sara_**

**_Nossa separação foi estranha. Eu não sei_**_**  
><strong>_**_porque eu acho tão difícil expressar meus_**_**  
><strong>_**_sentimentos por você... Mesmo que estejamos distantes,_**_**  
><strong>_**_posso ver você tão vividamente quanto se você estivesse_**_**  
><strong>_**_aqui comigo... Eu disse sentirei saudades, e eu sinto._**_**  
><strong>_**_(Shakespeare) pode expressá-lo melhor que eu. _**

**_Entre minha vista e meu coração estabeleceu-se um acordo_**_**  
><strong>_**_E agora cada qual faz a outro um favor_**_**  
><strong>_**_quando meu olho está faminto por um olhar,_**_**  
><strong>_**_Ou meu coração almejando amar com suspiros que ele mesmo abafa,_**_**  
><strong>_**_com o retrato do meu amor a minha visão entra em festa,_**_**  
><strong>_**_E ao banquete esboçado convida o coração:_**_**  
><strong>_**_De outra feita, o meu olho é o hospede do coração,_**_**  
><strong>_**_E em seus pensamentos de amor colabora:_**_**  
><strong>_**_Assim, seja por teu retrato ou por teu amor,_**_**  
><strong>_**_Estás, mesmo longe, presente sempre ainda comigo:_**_**  
><strong>_**_Pois não está mais distante que o alcançe dos meus pensamentos,_**_**  
><strong>_**_E eu estou unindo a eles e eles contigo;_**_**  
><strong>_**_Ou se eles dormem, teu retrato na minha vista_**_**  
><strong>_**_Desperta meu coração para a alegria de vista e coração_**

Ela não estava acreditando no que lia, Grissom adorava Shakespeare, sabia todos os sonetos, as citações e as histórias. Ele estava comparando o romance deles com aquele lindo soneto. Grissom tinha dificuldade em demonstrar o que sentia, ele sempre dizia que a amava, mas ainda assim continuava sendo o Grissom. Sara não se importava, ela gostava do jeito dele, até achava fofo.

_Porque ele não me enviou?_ – pensava

Ela olhou pra onde ele tinha saído, não sabia se perguntava ou não, mas chegou a conclusão de que não resistiria.

Se levantou e foi atrás dele, ele estava sentado em sua sala, ela ficou parada na porta, ele estava tão distraído que demorou um momento pra perceber que ela estava ali.

GG: Hey ! pensei que tinha ido dormir?

SS: Eu ia, mas é que eu achei uma coisa.

Ele a olha intrigado até perceber a carta nas mãos dela.

SS: Gil... por que você não me mandou?

Grissom havia sido pego de surpresa, não sabia o que dizer.

GG: Sar, não tem importância.

SS: Por favor, me diz - ela faz um biquinho e ele suspira.

GG: Eu achei que não era suficiente.

SS: Como assim? - ela não estava entendendo. Ela se aproxima dele.

GG: Sara - suspira dinovo – nada que eu escreva ou diga vai ser capaz de descrever o amor que eu sinto por você.

Sara fica imóvel, estava emocionada, ele estava sem jeito, tentava não olhar pra ela, ele sempre ficava assim quando se abria demais, Sara o deixava sem ação. As lágrimas dela queriam sair, mas ao ver como Gil estava tratou logo de mudar de assunto, não queria deixá-lo sem jeito.

SS: E então, o que você tá fazendo, apontou pra maquete em cima da mesa.

GG: Vem cá – fez sinal pra ela sentar no seu colo, e ela o fez – To fazendo uma maquete do laboratório.

SS: UAU! Ta muito bom – eles começam a se encarar – Queria te mostrar uma coisa – ele levanta a sombrancelha e ela sai, volta um minuto depois com uma carta antiga nas mãos.

GG: O que é isso – ela senta de frente pra ele.

SS: É uma carta que eu te escrevi quando você foi embora de São Francisco.

Ela entrega a carta pra ele e ele lê.

_**GIL**_

_Primeiramente, gostaria de te agradecer por tudo que você me ensinou, você foi o melhor professor que eu já tive._

_Também queria dizer que eu amei todos os momentos que a gente passou juntos, eu sei que foi loucura, mas é assim que a vida é feita não é? Embora você não se pareça do tipo que faz loucuras fico feliz por ter confiado em mim, porque eu confiei em você desde o primeiro momento._

_Eu não sei se vou voltar a te ver, mas te desejo tudo de bom, espero que a gente se encontre um dia. Obrigado por tudo._

_**Sara Sidle**_

GG: Porque você não me enviou – ele a encarava.

SS: Essa fala é minha – ela fica séria – Eu não tive coragem, você era meu professor, eu era só uma aluna. Você era um homem, tinha uma carreira e eu era só uma menina começando a vida.

GG: Você ainda é uma menina - ele faz biquinho e ela faz cara de braba.

GG: Minha menina – ela sorri pra ele.

SS: Eu acho que vou deitar.

GG: Boa noite.

SS: Você não vem?

GG: Vou terminar por aqui.

SS: Depois não reclama se eu acabar dormindo – ela dá uma piscadela pra ele e sai.

Ele levanta a sombrancelha, olha pra maquete, olha pra porta e não pensa duas vezes, vai atrás dela. Chegando no quarto a encontra deitada, ele deita ao lado dela.

GG: Sara! Você ta dormindo? – pergunta no ouvido dela.

SS: Não – ela vira pra ele e dá um sorriso.

GG: Eu te amo.

SS: Eu te amo mais.

E assim eles passam a noite, com muitos beijos carícias e amor muito amor.

**FIM**


End file.
